Hell is around the corner
by Syura
Summary: Un petit O.S. Saga x Shura, comme je l'avais promis à Andromède


Hell Is Around The Corner

La Guerre était finie. Les Saints d'Athéna avait remporté le combat face à Hadès. Beaucoup perdirent la vie. Trop, même. Rare étaient les chevaliers encore debout après cette dernière attaquer. Mais comme un cadeau pour leur dévotion, Athéna ramena les défunts à la vie. Par couples. Pas souvent assortis, mais elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu, après tout.

Camus et Milo se réveillèrent dans le Temple du Verseau.

Aphrodite se réveilla dans les bras de DeathMask, dans le Temple des Poissons.

Aioros et Aiola revinrent à la vie dans le Temple du Lion.

Mu et Aldébaran ouvrirent à leur tour les yeux dans le Temple du Bélier.

Shaka s'éveilla contre le torse de Dohko, dans le Temple de la Vierge.

Quant à Saga et moi, on se réveilla dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il était blotti tout contre moi, la joue posée sur mon cœur. On était dans son Temple, celui des Gémeaux.

Affaibli et abasourdi par ces retrouvailles, je n'eus pas le courage de le repousser. Tout ce que j'avais réussi à faire, c'était de le presser tendrement contre moi, avant de fermer les yeux, savourant la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

Douze heures. Douze longues heures s'étaient écoulées depuis notre retour. J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux sur… le vide ! Egal à lui-même, le Gémeaux s'était éclipsé. Comme à son habitude, il avait du fuir ! Une fois de plus. Après tout, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à moi. Je n'étais qu'un simple assassin. A quoi bon s'intéresser à un homme comme moi, après tout. Le seul Chevalier d'Or qui ait jamais intéressé l'ancien Pope a toujours été Aphrodite, le Chevalier des Poissons. Ce dernier a toujours reçu les faveurs de Saga. Quoiqu'il lui ait demandé, il a toujours accepté. Je me souviens encore des nombreuses fois où j'ai dû aller récupérer les « courses » d'Aphrodite. Toujours dans des boutiques plus lugubres les unes que les autres. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il faisait avec toutes ces choses, plus malodorantes les unes que les autres. Mais à chaque fois que j'osais poser la question, on me répondait que ça ne me regardait pas.  
Et comme à chaque fois, je quittais le Douzième Temple avec un million de questions qui se bousculaient. Et Athéna elle-même savait à quel point je détestais rester dans le doute. Mais je ne pouvais me permettre d'aller voir le Pope pour lui demander ce que le Poisson faisait. Sans doute ne le savait-il pas lui-même.

Le froid me prit aux tripes. Un froid glacial. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais nu, sur le sol du Temple, seul.

Lentement, très lentement, je me suis relevé, m'agrippant aux murs les plus proches jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Le baquet était encore plein et l'eau était tiède. Saga était toujours là, et réveillé depuis peu.  
Déesse que ça faisait du bien finalement, de prendre un « bain ». L'eau glissait sur ma peau, l'embrassait, l'épousait même. A tel point qu'un soupir m'échappa. Un bruit lui fit écho. Celui d'une porte qu'on ouvrait. Ouvrant d'abord un œil, puis l'autre, je mis un moment avant de distinguer la longue chevelure de Saga passer. Il était nu. Seuls ses cheveux lui couvraient une partie du corps. Il était beau. Cette pensée. Cette pensée me dérangea. Ce n'était pas normal. Saga a toujours été une personne que je détestais, même lorsqu'il était Pope. J'exécutais ses ordres sans y mettre plus de cœur que ça à l'ouvrage. Oh bien sûr, je ne disais rien, ne me plaignais jamais ni ne revenais sur ses décisions. Il était le Pope. Le Gardien du Sanctuaire. Et celui qu'Athéna avait choisi. Mais ce n'était pour autant que je le portais dans mon cœur. Loin de là même. Je le respectais entant que Pope, mais le détestais entant qu'homme.

Mais de le voir, là, devant moi.

- S… Saga…?

- Oui… Tu… m'as réveillé.

Il ne dit rien de plus et ne me laissa même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il s'approcha de moi, faisant glisser ses doigts sur mon torse, remontant sur mon épaule. Un nouveau soupir. De bien-être.

Il était doux, avec moi. Tout le contraire de l'image qu'il m'avait montré pendant des années. Tout le contraire de l'homme que j'ai haï avec une conviction sans borne pendant des années.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon torse, glissant sous mes bras.

- Saga… qu'est ce que…

- Shhh…

- Je… On… on ne peut pas…

- Je sais tout ce qui se cache là, dans ton cœur… Je sais tout ce que tu ressens à mon égard… Mais laisse moi te montrer qui je suis…

Il posa doucement sa main sur mon front. Les souvenirs se mirent à défiler. Plus violents et douloureux les uns que les autres. Tantôt, je voyais les massacres, le sang et la terreur, tantôt je voyais Aphrodite lui administrer ses drogues… Chaque souvenir était plus dur à encaisser que l'autre, tant il était violent et décevant. J'étais déçu de l'attitude d'Aphrodite, de faire ce genre de choses, et de celle des autres Chevaliers qui n'aidaient en rien.

Même moi… Je me décevais et me détestais. Je n'avais rien vu. Absolument rien. Ni les poisons d'Aphrodite, ni l'amour que Saga me portait… Et encore moins les appels au secours qu'il m'avait lancé et que j'avais délibérément ignoré.

Soudain, le vide. Tout s'arrêta. Tout s'arrêta sur cette image de Saga qui me fixait, alors que je quittais son Palais de Pope. Il me fixait et me suppliait de l'aider… J'ai même pu apercevoir une larme, fine, traîtresse, rouler sur sa joue…

Affaibli. J'étais de nouveau aussi faible qu'à mon réveil. Encaisser tant de souvenirs, faire le tri parmi les miens, c'était dur. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je le revoyais encore et encore.

Par réflexe, j'ai agrippé ses bras. J'avais peur. Peur qu'il me laisse seul en proie à toutes ces tortures, à toutes SES tortures.

- Je suis là…

- Je… suis tellement désolé…

- Ne le sois pas… Tout ça appartient au passé…

- J'ai été si… lâche…

- Tu as été toi…

- Je t'ai détesté…

- Shh…

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, pour me calmer, avant de m'aider à me lever et me sortir du baquet… De nous tous, Saga a toujours été un des plus frêle, un des plus fragile. Je me sentais encore plus misérable d'abuser de lui de cette façon. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à son lit où il m'allongea, remontant le drap sur moi. Sur nous.  
Une main remonta le long de mon flanc jusqu'à mon torse pour venir se glisser dans une des miennes. Sa respiration était calme. Il était serein. Il se cala doucement dans mon dos, se pressa contre moi, me réchauffant et me rassurant, m'envoyant de tendres bouffées de cosmos pour m'aider à fermer les yeux et me relaxer.

A mon réveil, il était toujours là, contre moi. Dans mon sommeil, je m'étais tourné vers lui, pour le prendre dans mes bras, sentir sa joue sur mon cœur. Ses cheveux caresser mon visage, mon nez perdu dedans.  
Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il m'a sourit. Il était déjà réveillé. Avait-il seulement dormi ? Je n'en sais rien, et je ne voulais pas le savoir.

Tendrement, presque timidement, il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. A mon tour, j'ai pressé les miennes, tentant de rompre la barrière qui séparait ma langue de la sienne. Je voulais y goûter, la sentir contre la mienne, la caresser. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, me laissant l'apprivoiser. C'était bon. Sa langue était douce, timide. Tout comme ses mains qui glissaient doucement sur mon corps, effleurant mes flancs, mes hanches et puis mes fesses avant de remonter sur mes reins puis mon dos. Cette sensation m'arracha un soupir et me fit cambrer le dos. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai senti son membre buter contre le mien, dur et chaud. A ma réaction d'étonnement, il eut un léger sourire gêné et commença à se décoller.

- Saga… reste…

- Tu… es sûr…

- Shh… Reste…

Ma main s'agrippa à sa fesse pour le presser contre moi, qui commençais également à être excité. Il était beau. Sa timidité le rendait encore plus touchant. Mes lèvres se pressèrent à nouveau contre les siennes en un long baiser passionné alors que ma main glissa sur sa virilité, la caressant doucement, avec tendresse. Un hoquet s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, gêné, à nouveau. A le voir, on se demandait comment un homme comme lui, si frêle, timide, a pu devenir ce Pope tyrannique d'antan.

- Shura…

- Tu ne veux pas…?

- Si… mais…

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander quoi que se soit que sa main se glissa sur mon membre dur et l'enroula entre ses doigts fins. Un hoquet m'échappa à mon tour, le faisant sourire. Et avant que je ne comprenne quoi que se soit, je le sentis glisser sous les draps, déposant une myriade de baiser sur mon corps, s'attardant sur mes tétons et mon nombril, avant de s'arrêter sur ma virilité. Ses lèvres se mirent alors à glisser, lentement, l'englobant en entier. Une main s'agrippa au drap tandis que l'autre se glissa dans les longs cheveux du Gémeaux. Lentement, ses lèvres remontèrent, avant de redescendre, plusieurs fois de suite, allant de plus en plus vite.

Des gémissements s'extirpèrent d'entre mes lèvres pour résonner dans la chambre, cogner contre les murs. J'avais envie de lui. De le posséder. Mais je devais prendre mon temps. Ne pas le brusquer. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Plus maintenant. Je me suis mis à glisser à mon tour, me retrouvant en face de sa virilité. J'ai donc commencé à le caresser aussi, calquant le rythme de mon poignet sur son membre, au rythme de ses lèvres sur le mien. J'écoutais, je savourais ses gémissements. Il allait bientôt jouir. Je sentais les soubresauts s'accélérer. Alors je l'ai pris en bouche, tout en continuant mes mouvements, pressant mes lèvres autour de lui, jusqu'à sentir sa semence envahir ma bouche alors qu'il poussa un gémissement absolument délicieux, tout autant que ce liquide qui coulait dans ma gorge et dont je me délectais.

Je le sentis se recroqueviller, gêné, absolument honteux de ce qui venait de se passer entre lui et moi.

- Shura je…

- Je le voulais, moi…

Tournant dans le lit, sous le drap qui donnait une douce couleur violine à sa peau, je me suis approché de son visage pour l'embrasser, caressant sa hanche puis ses fesses. Il était rouge, malgré tout, et quand j'ai glissé mes doigts dans sa bouche, il a commencé à les sucer, conscient de ce que j'allais faire… Lentement, j'ai commencé à l'explorer, avec une douceur que je ne me connaissais pas jusqu'alors. Ses gémissements me donnèrent encore plus confiance en moi. Et tout en le pénétrant, je l'ai fait basculer sur moi, l'allongeant sur mon corps. Il se redressa et, à peine mes doigts avaient-ils quitté son corps qu'il se glissa sur mon membre. Deux soupirs. Le sien et le mien. Simultanés. En parfaite harmonie.

Il a commencé à aller et venir sur moi, appuyant ses mains, les plaquant même, sur mon torse. La tête baissée, ses cheveux tombaient tel un rideau autour de nous. Je me suis redressé pour l'embrasser, pour sentir sa langue contre la mienne. Je sentais ses muscles se contracter autour de ma virilité, décuplant le plaisir, augmentant l'intensité de l'acte. J'allais venir. Bientôt. Bientôt il serait mien. Mais pas tant que… Pas tant que je n'aurais pas marqué. Mes lèvres glissèrent sur son épaule, que je me suis mis à embrasser, lécher… avant de mordre, avec force et tendresse. Cette marque, qu'il portera à jamais. Cette marque qui, aussi infime sera-t-elle, fera à jamais partie intégrante de lui. Quoi qu'il puisse nous arriver.

Sa surprise fut telle qu'il contacta tous ses muscles, me poussant en un rien de temps à l'orgasme. Je me suis libéré en lui en exhalant un râle puissant, avant de tomber sur le lit, l'attirant contre moi, le serrant contre mon torse, l'embrassant de-ci de-là.

- Shura…

- Shh…

- Je t'aime…

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Pas maintenant. Pas si tôt. J'ai simplement remonté le drap sur nous, l'ai serré contre fort contre moi, et l'ai embrassé…

Toute une vie à le détester. Et finalement, se laisser aller.

Toute une vie pour s'apprivoiser.

Toute une vie pour… s'Aimer.


End file.
